


Domesticity

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: Day 6 of Jumin Week!A quick blurb for a quiet morning with your husband, Jumin Han.





	Domesticity

Your alarm went off earlier than usual. You had almost forgotten that you had a brunch meeting with a potential donor for a gala you were hosting.

You yawned and stretched as you got out of bed. You could hear the tv was on in the next room and you smiled a bit to yourself as you put on your slippers. You were up early enough to have breakfast with Jumin for once.

You walked into the living room as he gave you a smile. He was sitting in his favorite chair, sipping tea and watching the news in full work attire, including the tie you’d picked out for today.

“There’s some tea in the kitchen for you if you’d like to join,” he said.

You made your way towards the kitchen, stopping to give your husband a peck on the cheek. When you returned with your tea you curled up on the couch only to have Elizabeth climb up onto your lap.

“Thank you for the tea, dear.”

“Of course. I love getting to spend some time with you before work.”

Even though you spent the next half hour in virtual silence, just listening and watching tv together, it was a great morning ritual when you both had work on the same day. There was something very calming about starting your day quietly sipping tea with your husband.

Jumin checked his watch and sighed, getting up to go to work. He set his teacup down on an end table and gave you a kiss on the forehead, whispering “I love you,” before grabbing a coat and heading out.

You smiled, finished your tea, got up from the couch and started to get ready for your meeting. There was certainly a little extra joy in your morning now.


End file.
